


Commitment

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Til death do us part…or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own John Winchester. Yet. *plots kidnapping scheme*

You stare at the ring, twisting it around your finger. If you close your eyes, you can remember Mary slipping it onto your hand, blushing and giggling with nervousness as she stumbled a little over the vows.

_I promise to love, honour, and obey…_

_Til death do us part._

It’s that final vow that always rings in your head now. Death _has_ parted you. It parted you twenty-two years ago, but you’re still connected.

You suppose you should be able to let go. Maybe once the demon is dead, you can and will, you tell yourself. Although sometimes, you really wonder. Once you’ve shot the damned thing between the eyes with the Colt, will you be able to lay Mary to rest? Will you finally be able to take the ring off?

You twist the little metal circle, and stare at it. And wonder if your wedding ring has become more a symbol of your commitment to _vengeance_ , than to a marriage twenty-two  years dead and gone.


End file.
